


I Hate COVID 19 So here have a poleeesexual relationship

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune
Genre: Ahhh thats hot, Bernie Sanders - Freeform, COVID 19 sux dick, EWWW THATS G A Y, Gay, I A M O N C E A G A I N A S K I N G F O R Y O U R F I N A C I A L S U P P O R T, I HATE QUARINTINE, I HAVE 70 ALTERNATIVE ACCOUNTS!, Ive come to diddle your pantaloons, M/M, Smut, Snappy neck, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP???, Wess Dance, YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE FOOL!, blah blah blah, did i already say that line before???, fuck corona virus, how it feels to chew 5 gum, i love it, im a l e m o n, im a lemon, im mentally disabled im a lemon, it's over Suzie! I have the High Ground!, okey i should stop nao, stimulate your senses, swiggity sweese comin for that cheese, thats hot, you fool, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: The Royal Trio (plus the little pupper) are stuck at Seams house/shop for Quarintine.I HATE CORONA VIRUSis it even legal to say Corona Virus on youtube???
Relationships: Rouxls Kaard/jevil/Seam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	I Hate COVID 19 So here have a poleeesexual relationship

**Author's Note:**

> so hi guys uhhhh.... My school has COVID 19! Jesus frickin Christ im gonna die.
> 
> i went swimming in my pool for 3 hours straight and my back is Kwispy. it hurts real bad. i had a... B A D T I M E
> 
> sans is ness disgusting

"Lesser Dad, when Can I go back outside?" Lancer whined.

"Young prince, thoust cannot leave thy building during these times. You could catcheth a horrible sickness."  
"Rouxls is right Lancer, No one can leave right now, not even us." Seam chimed in.  
Lancer turned and looked at Jevil.  
"Don't, Don't look at me like that. I'm a fun, fun guy but this is serious, serious."  
"What if we run out food?" lancer asked.  
Seam picked up the young prince and said "don't worry about that because we won't"

"what is my Dad doing right now? When can I go back?"

"Lancer, we don't know the answer to that yet, none of us do. Your father Told us to take care of you while Quarintine is still active, he doesn't want you to catch Corona."

"Uncle Seam, how come you get along so well with lesser dad and Jevil? Don't you ever get tired of seeing their faces all the time?"  
The three all laughed collectively. "Yes, we actually do." Roulxs Leaned in and whispered into Lancer's ear "Especially Thoust dreadful Imp!" He pointed at jevil, who was staring at the wall. "I loathe thee too the moon and backeth."

Seam glanced at the clock and saw it was past Lancer's bedtime.

"all right little one, it's time for bed."

"can everyone come with me? I just..."

Seam looked at the pup in confusion. "whats wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just want everyone to come with me this time."

All four of them went downstairs to put lancer to sleep.

"I wish this stupid COVID 19 didn't exist. Can't Jevil just make up a spell to kill it?"

jevil fell silent. For the first time, he didn't know what to say. he always had an answer to all of Lancer's problems, but this time, he didn't. He stopped smiling, and walked out of the room with his tail between his legs.

"Seam, go check on him" Roulxs whispered. Seam nodded and went after the poor demon.

"Roulxs, whats wrong with him?"

"uh, he..."

lancer looked up at the ceilieng. "He's scared isn't he."

The duke sighed and said "thoust is afraideth so..."

"Jevil, are you allright?"

Jevil stopped but didn't face his lover. "I just don't know what to say to him. I could never lie, but what version of truth should i say?"

'he didn't stutter once' Seam thought to himself.

"I just wish I had the answers." Jevil turned and said "I'll be in bed, bed if you need me."

*******

Seam and Roulxs waited outside their room. "Is jevil okay?" roulxs whispered.  
"Yeah, he's okay, just a little scared. But so is everyone." Seam replied.  
They both walked into the dimmly lit room and got in bed. Seam knew exactly what to do to make Jevil relax.

"Jevil, I know you're awake..." seam whispered.

"Certainly am, how could I with so much, so much on my mind. I feel like my head is spinning, revolving if you will." Seam spooned him and purred deeply. Jevil couldn't help but smile. Rouxls did the same on his left side, earning a little giggle from Their partner. "Im thinking of a game~" jevil said softly. "Why don't you tell us the rules, master?"

"Thy think he should rather showeth than tell~" Rouxls chimed in.

Jevil smiled sadistically and began slowly stripping his clothes off, teasing the two on purpose. 

"Being mean now, are we?" he smirked. Jevil chuckled and stripped off everything except his boxers. He wanted them to play the waiting game, as he loved teasing them endlessly. Finally, as the two were nearly drooling for their prize, Jevil took off his boxers and threw them to the side. 

"Are we, are we ready now~?" Jevil purred. The two grinned and nodded and waited to receive their prize on the bed. 

"Now, all you have to do is strip down and lay on the bed, acting like a doll. You will be my slaves. I will, I will do anything I want to do to you no matter how bad it hurts~." Jevil licked his lips and brought out ropes, chains and knives and put them at the tip of the bed. The two shivered. Jevil reached for the rope and slithered on top of Roulxs and tied a knot around his arms behind his back. he then tied a tight knot around his ankles and two more around his thighs and mouth, just to make it uncomfortable.  
He repeated the process on the Cat, who said "And what is the purpose of thi-" Jevil yanked on the rope around his neck, choking him in the proccess. "Did I, Did I give you permission to speak, slave? You might need extra tight ropes around your mouth, wont you?" Seam laughed as Jevil tightened the ropes. "Your cocky, cocky attitude will get you neglected. You will go hungry, and be ignored..." Jevil brushed his lips against his jawline, tempting him and teasing him.


End file.
